The Saddest Story
by Looking Glass Reflection
Summary: 9906309, or Patience as known later on, has never known anything other then the sad excuse of a world she lives in nor does 09 understand that there is more to life then what is known and is aloud to know Don't have much of a discription but this is rated M to be on the safe side guys. This is the first version and needs some work to be honest, i have plans for this Please R and R


_**Hey guys...this is the first version of this story i have plans for this so i won't post the final version nor will i go back and edit this unless i have too...i'm only posting this to see what people think of it...i no one likes it then i will delete this, if people do please review or message me and tell me because i can not reminds people! :)**_

Please review No one ever does and its difficult to know if i'm doing a good job or not...anyway enough of that...this is the first part of the chapter i haven't finished the second part so expect that when its done...please tell me what you think

_**~LGR**_

* * *

_If you think about it carefully, humans are the decedents of Angels and Demons. Some can and are good like the Angels, but most are bad like the Devils. But bad does not represent what I have seen in my world..._

"9906301!"

"Here sir!"

"9906302!"

"Here sir!"

_ Angels and Demons huh…_

"9906305"

When no one answered I looked up towards the end of the tarnished silver metal bed only to see an empty spot where a person should be standing. The Father Figure will be furious when he finds her.

The door to our cramped room opened vastly, slamming itself against the wall. In stepped a small worried looking being about ten with burnet hair that was straight as a metal rod and short enough to hug the head, "Here sir I'm sorry sir."

There was a long pause as the person walked slowly and quietly up to the Father Figure and took the empty spot next the Father Figure, who was standing at the end of the bed. The longer the pause went on the more I could see the nervous look in her eyes and the sweat on her brow as the person gazed, almost pleading, to the Father Figure who gazed tensely back deep into blue innocent eyes with no sympathy.

Without warning his fist drew back before it connected with a jaw causing 9906305 to tumble backwards into the bed. A loud bang was heard as 05's head connected with the metal frame leaving her more than shaken up after the event.

"Next time do not be late! I do not care if you were doing dishes, laundry, or any other chores you do around here it is important to be here at roll call."

"Yes sir I understand sir" 05 weakly bellowed from the position on the floor with salty tears slipping down unnoticed.

"Do be a doll and pick yourself up off the floor" Father Figure barked before walking on to the next person to continue the roll call.

"9906306"

After that number I drowned out the world around me for a moment, hanging my head downward to look at my bare feet. I began to wonder why I was here in an orphan house being treated like I was more worthless then the world around me.

"9906309 are you here or not" The Father Figure barked causing my attention to snap up to him.

I paused looking at him. He was no different than I with his long face and short turning gray hair. His gray eyes matched his hair and they bore holes into me with as much hatred as he had with the last person who disobeyed his orders. His clothing was a neat plain black shirt with a lab like coat that was pure black and his pants were the same color to match. We both had the same required characteristics as a human should have; he was human himself like I was and everyone else in the room, no one had to have education to see that.

"I'm here sir" I mumbled eventually not taking my eyes from him. Unlike he did to the ten year old, his hand came across my face with no hesitation or mercy. The force of the smack made me stumble back a bit into the frame of the bed, but I still stood not allowing myself to fall and show weakness.

"Wondering around in your thoughts is looked down upon! You are nothing more than an animal, one that is to be controlled and one that still needs training. If you wonder around in your thoughts you become distracted and lost, and if you become distracted and lost you do not listen to what I have to say. Thinking is a crime 09. Thinking is impure. You must keep yourself pure. No wondering or thinking at all do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" I answered quietly only to see a deeper frown form on his face.

"No mumbling either" he snapped as he turned to the next person and beginning to call the final number "99…"

"Here sir" the young kid interrupted with a smile.

"No interrupting 9906310! How many times must I say it? You know what, come with me now" the Father Figure shouted before taking the 10 by the ear and dragging the kid down towards the door.

"No please it won't happen again"

"You should have learned that a long time ago boy"

With those last few words they disappeared out the door leaving the rest of us to relax for a bit. Most of the orphans began to walk back to their morning chores, but I stayed behind for a bit. Looking around the room, it was the same dull gray color as everything else in the Grid Zone was.

Color is a rarity. Imagine a place where the walls and floors of buildings are metal gray or black and what you wear is either gray, white, or black. People are treated differently depending on whom you are; depending on whom your ancestors are. This is my world, the dead world.

Pushing my mind back to reality, I looked at the room again. The gray room was small and cramped with ten beds scrunched as tightly and neatly as they ever could be along the same wall. The room was empty which was good; I would not want anyone here to see my actions at the moment. Slipping my hand down my shirt and into a hidden pocket I had hand sown only to find what I was looking for the object I had been concealing inside it, I extracted the small silver pocket knife I had been looking for. Slowly I withdrew the shiny blade from its protective cover and held it for a bit. Looking at it just eased me. Running my fingers down it calmed me. But the cold metal running effortlessly over my skin is what really sent me to cloud nine.

I looked into the reflection of the shiny blade to see my short red hair and the metal headband around my forehead. The headband is there to track you movements and what is done to you. Highborn's no everything, from mistreatment to tracking where you are they know it all and yet they still keep treating us like we're worthless. I guess I'm lucky they cannot find out where I hide my pocket knife.

I lightly laid the blade on the underside of my white freckled arm, the arm without my number, ready to complete my traditional ritual I had done for the past few years out of the sixteen. No one cared what happened to me, they know I do this stuff but without them finding the blade I cannot be punished for my weapon.

I lightly pushed down on the blade before I could back out making shivers go up my spine. Just as I drew a small amount of blood footsteps sounded, walking towards the door. I placed the knife back into the hidden pocket of my shirt, but also removed a small white bandage cloth from the same pocket and started wrapping it around my arm at a quick practiced speed desperate to hide my half secret. Not but a few seconds later the doors opened as I was just putting on my black fingerless gloves to conceal my wrapped arm. I was lucky they were reached half way up my arm. Looking up I saw the Mother Figure, a short stern looking woman with black hair and an aging round face, staring slightly up at me.

"9906309 you must report to your duties" she spoke in a stern voice that matched her looks.

"Yes ma'am. I was just making sure my sleeping area was clean."

She only nodded at me, looking straight into my eyes with no emotion before turning, not even looking to see if I was following. With a loud bang, the door was closed once again leaving me alone. I began the march from my area at the back of the room to the front towards the door; I did not want the Mother Figure to hunt me down again anytime soon. That woman seeks trouble. Meeting her again would not be pretty since she had already told me to get to work, letting me off easy once.

I silently passed through the metal door and sauntered down the empty hall. The hall of course was the same empty metal gray walls but the lighting was gloomy and not much, leaving me to almost feel my way through the halls. I guess this gloomy feel matches my gloomy personality; not exactly gloomy more like somber like. But I am sure someone would disagree with me as everyone else always does.

The closer I got to my destination the more I could hear all the orphans like me talking. Only my roommates had kitchen duty today.

"…09 just wondered off into that little world again, how will that boy ever survive this place if he can't even stay in this reality and not some fantasy? I mean he got slapped for it and yet he still will not learn. I think he deserved more."

"But 9906301, I got punched for being late" the familiar voice of the ten year old l reached my ears, "an how do you even know that 09 is a boy? 09 has not told you right?"

I stopped just outside the doorless doorway out of sight listening to what was being said next.

"You were fashionably late 9906305…."

"Which is acceptable when your you 01. Dear can't afford to disobey and that includes most of the rest of us" Another person explained as they cut into the conversation.

"Just because I'm the closes thing to a highborn doesn't mean you have to post the blame on me 08. It's not my fault they don't like your blood lines" 01 smiled to her as if she were making a great joke, "besides 05 should not be called Dear, names are a thing of the past and so out of fashion. As for whither 09 is a boy or a girl, no 09 has not told me at all. I can call anyone what I want and he looks like a boy."

"So do you 01" 05 countered.

Before anyone could make a comment I revealed myself by stepping around the corner and into what was called the kitchen. It was also an empty grey, from the metal counter and cabinets to the metal table it was all the same as the rest of the house; dark, cold, and made of metal. Seeing most of my roommates startled by my appearance or angry from the insults I pushed my way through them to get to the sink and immediately started washing the breakfast dishes trying my best to ignore their stares.

"Well if it isn't 9906309 himself, come out from your hiding spot for once? We all know you like to be alone you know, after all how else will you punish yourself hmm?" 01 sneered as she got uncomfortably close, placing her hands on my shoulders while leaning in towards my ear to speak. I patiently waited for her to back off, knowing eventually she would get board of my silence. I felt her hands come off my shoulders but before I could enjoy the new space I had just been given her hands picked up one of my arms, the one that was wrapped in bandages. The white bandages were sticking a little out from the end of the glove that was supposed to hide them.

"You're doing a great job with the punishment part by the way; keep up the good work honey" 01 whispered with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. While she smiled, she pats my hand with surprising but yet mocking gentleness that seeped down into me leaving a familiar impression in me. An impression that I could do nothing, but yet still left an impression that every action I have done was right.

The moment seemed to last forever as we stood there, she staring at me with dominance while I was frozen in my work looking at the dishes soaking in bubbly soap water. I glanced over at her hand, the hand that was holding mine gently. It was calm with a touch of tenseness in this moment of ours. But it ended all too quickly when a mechanical voice of a woman spoke, "back to work people."

It was the Orphan house's Smart Grid Programing as it was called. It not only ran the food bin which delivered and restocked the items needed in the kitchen, it also kept us in line and gives orders too. This program is the supplier to the demand; with it installed everything is always in order and kept tracked of including the people.

With the command stated, 01 quickly dropped my hand into the soapy water. She turned around on her heels so fast that there should have been a hole burned into the floor where her heels had been placed. "Later 09, keep me informed on your…how I shall say good work honey" she half asked but intended to mock as she walked out of the room.

Again she was skipping out on chores and again she will get by with it. Why? Because she was the closes thing to a highborn! They praise her because of her blood lines while the rest of us are punished for something we cannot help. She is allowed to get by with things that normally would not be acceptable. In this world it all depends on who you are and who you are not. It all depends on if they like you or how much they hate you.

All I could do was think about her. I was not disgusted with the thoughts, nor did I feel hate; I remained unemotional and dead in the eyes for looks but inside the wheels in my head were turning round and round. I was puzzled by the thoughts of 01.

"09 your thoughts are wondering" a voice of one of my roommates sounded beside me with amusement, "I'll warn you before the voice does, it's always more funner that way."

I turned slightly to see the person next to me on my right who began picking up dishes to rinse in warm regular water and dry as I scrubbed the remaining dishes from breakfast. The brunette next to me was 08. The tallest here in our small group, if you would even call it a group. Although tough at times, 08 was the pleasantest out of the others even though the being was as mean as 01 herself.

By now I could hear the whole room of our roommates chuckling at me in amusement as though it were funny. Some amused as though I were stupid, and some were amused as though I had done something amusing but all were clearly and silently laughing at me.

"How do you know I was wondering?" I asked ignoring there enjoyment, I did not understand what was so funny.

"We all know what you look like when you're in thought 09. We've seen it all too many times; so many times that you should be dead by now for even continuing the action" 08 replied. I did not say anything. I only finished up the last dish and stuck it in the other side of the sink for rinsing.

"And how do I look?" I asked finally still not looking directly at 08.

There was a pause, but it did not last long when I felt a hand push my head down and into the dirty dish water. When I came back up I was soaked. I only stood there not even bothering to show my surprise. I expected something like this sooner or later.

"How do you look you ask? The same way you do when you're soaked stupid"

The room was full of laughter this time around instead of chuckles. The laughing continued as footsteps could be heard in the hall, immediately I saw some of the people get back to work trying their best to keep from laughing.

"What is going on he…"The Mother Figure roared but suddenly trailed off at the sight of me all wet, "09 what on earth?"

"08 pushed me into the sink water..." I muttered not even trying to defend myself. I knew what was coming.

"I have no comment" 08 simply stated not even looking back at us as the dishes were being finished up.

I looked down at my feet as the Mother Figure rushed up to me. Her cold hand came across my face with a loud smack before I felt her pull my arm and myself towards the door and down the hall. Her touch on my arm was cold just like her personality. She was freezing compared to my temperature.

"You want to know what happens to orphans who fool around 9906309? You get locked in the cold" she bellowed coming to a door.

Just as fast as she had opened it she had pushed me through onto the other side of the unknown, causing me to fall down on to a rough surface. The door behind me slammed with a loud thud causing me to look up at the dark grey rusty door. Everything else was a greyish white concrete that was rough to the touch. The ceiling was open reveling the glowing tiled gray heavens above. Around me were not only the concrete walls but a few bits of life. A leafless tree stood in the center, its black dead limbs had been hacked off short enough to stop anyone here from escaping beyond the walls. Bits of brown plants stuck up from the cracks in the ground as well making this place look all the more enjoyable, hint at my sarcasm if you will.

I looked down at myself. Only my grey shirt and obviously my short red hair were soaked, but water from them both only dripped down into my pants making them wet too. Looking even farther down, I noticed my legs. They were scraped up from the push I had received into this place; scrapes going down from my knees with a little blood.

At first I did not notice but now I certainly did; the temperature was freezing and to make matters worse my clothing was not helping me to keep warm. All I could do was just sit there and shiver. There was nothing here to occupy my time and escape was definitely not an option with nowhere else to go.

I quickly stood up, walking around a bit to try and keep warm. This was going to be one long night for sure. Freezing in the cold for getting wet; what a way to punish an innocent person that had no choice in the action that was done. It was not my fault in the first place. Why did it always end up like this me getting picked on and then getting punished for their actions?

"Why is it always me" I murmured low enough for it to fade into the dead and soundless background. For the first time hatred and betrayal weld up inside of me sending foreign thoughts to my head; yes I had thought of dark thoughts before but to think of betray and be angered is something new. No emotion is to be shown here, at least for very long depending on who you are. You are supposed to be a pure being. No thoughts. No emotions. No attachments ever.

My thoughts had trailed so much that the cold had not bothered me up until I snapped back into reality. As my thoughts took interest in the scenery around me, that was when I felt the cold, once again, seeping up me and back down into my bones chilling the life out of them. It seemed like the more I walked the more my joins stung from the freezing cold. Not able to stand the stinging anymore I stopped right in front of the tree shivering, leaning my head as well as myself onto it and rubbing each of my arms with my hands at the same time. Puffs of what reminded me as white smoke blew from my mouth and nose and onto the charcoal like bark of the tree. I stood there a few moments like that, but the fact that I was freezing forced me from my spot.

I straighten up and looked at the tree closer. It was a lot like me surprisingly. The tree was old and worn away slightly; its bark fell off into my hand at the slightest touch almost as if it were fragile and withering away. It's partly hacked off limbs helped to complete its miserable look that mirrored how I felt; cold and deserted.

I walked towards the tree and took a hold of the lowest hacked limb in front of me before pulling myself up onto it with only a small space to spare. Some of the bark crumbled off as I shifted into a standing position on the limb of the tree.

Repeating the process, I eventually found myself at the top of the abused tree among limbs that were short enough for me to stand on and other limbs that were long enough for me to lean on.

The tree was tall enough for me to see the entire Grid Zone; in fact I could see all the way to the grey tiled Grid itself. From what I could tell the orphan house sat on top of a small hill that allowed me to overlook everything; and it was truly amazing. The tallest towers almost reached the Grid above them, making the orphanage look small compared to them. At the top of the towers lights shined off from them, and a few buildings were either lit up fully or lights appeared at the bottom too. The lights themselves ranged in the same order of dull colors as the rest of the place; from the tip top white lights to the low bottom black lights, it all was beautiful and breath taking anyway. I had never seen anything like it; never had been permitted to see anything like it. I could never even imagine anything that could be this beautiful. Beauty is a rarity among the dimly, but also a regularity among the deadly.

"That must be were the highborn live" I whispered into the dead air.

A noise broke the silence below me, causing me to shift my attention to the ground below. Somewhere beyond the wall I could hear people walking but not see them. Still perched atop the tree I looked for any sign of people walking but found nothing.

Then just out of the corner of my eye towards the left, I saw something. Something odd. The top of something that looked gentle and white. As more of the thing walked beyond the wall and came into view I saw that it was part of a tall hooded person almost as if it had another pair of funny shaped limbs.

I continued to watch them as they stopped and stood; there was only one other person with the out of place being, a human forcer. The other being was wearing a hooded robe to conceal its identity, but not its extra fuzzy limbs. As for the Forcer, the outfit that was worn was some tight long black blue pants with a sleeveless hooded shirt to match.

Both beings turned to each other as if they were talking before the odd one stepped back and began to stretch its extra limbs. What happened next surprised me. With a big swoop the being was gone and actually flying towards one of the towers, already halfway there leaving the Forcer to salute the departed.

"No way it flies" I whispered in surprise, unable to stop staring in the direction of the impossible flying monster. It was then that I felt eyes on me, and was the only reason that took me out of my trans. Looking back towards the spot I noticed the Forcer still there. The eyes I had felt on me were the eyes of the Forcer staring at me through dark glasses that hid eyes and the hood that hid the hair. "Shoot I could get in trouble just for climbing up here!"

I tilted back ready to climb down, but a loud crack sounded from the branches below me causing me to focus on them for a moment. This was not good. Not good at all. I then looked back up at the Forcer noticing the action that the Forcer was giving. Fingers to lips, telling me to be quiet.

I was puzzled, until the Forcer ran and jumped up onto the wall. I was amazed once again. I had never seen anyone able to jump so high. It was almost as if this person was not a Human Forcer at all but something else.

Another audible crack sounded and before I knew it I was falling towards the concrete ground. My back landed onto one of the hard tree limbs knocking the air out of me and flipping me over for the continued fall. Watching the ground come closer I braced myself for the impact of the ground, but was instead caught by arms before collapsing onto my rescuer.

I looked up to see that I had been caught by the Forcer. The hood of the Forcer had come off to reveal long blonde hair. Long hair is something I had never seen on a person before. I had never had the chance to grow my hair out because it is every week that my hair was cut wither it needed it or not just the same as everyone else.

Who was this person?

"You ok kid" the Forcer asked looking up at me.

At once out of respect I shot up off top of the Forcer, "Yes sir."

"It's ma'am to you buddy" she teased with a smile leaving me speechless, "What's the matter boy never seen a lady before? Do me a favor and stay out of trees kid; they tend to crumble under your feet around here."

Ma'am? Buddy? Boy? Who was this person and what did she mean by trees here? There is no other place but here. Why did she tell me she was a girl, it does not matter here? Why did she save me instead of leaving me to my doom like all others do and would?

I watched her turn and run, once again she leaped over the wall and then she was gone. I heard no other noise to suggest she was still around but none to suggest she was gone either, only the silence greeted me in this grey world of mine. Her departure only left me to wonder even more about what she had said.

The door opened behind me, distracting me from my thoughts. I turned but instead of the Mother Figure that I was so used to seeing today it was the Father. In his had he held a long black cat o' nine tails style whip with sharp shiny metal ends.

"Foolish human" he thundered not even bothering to keep his voice down, "I was hoping you'd freeze to death but I am not so lucky today."

I simply stood there waiting for orders that I already knew by heart and by experience.

"Turn around and brace yourself against the tree."

I obediently turned and walked towards the tree. The Father Figure impatiently cracked the nine tailed whip as he walked forwards also. Standing flat against the tree I placed my hands against it at about the height of my head, waiting patiently for my punishment but yet waiting impatiently for it to be all over. I knew the drill; although the ritual was normally inside it was all the same out here. You stand perfectly still while the Father Figure tears you apart with his whip like a knife cutting a raveling rag.

"You think you own the place don't ya" he bellowed as the whip came thundering down like lightning onto my back making my flinch at the sting. I was so cold and so numb that I could not feel anything; not the crumbling black bark under my hands nor the rough white grey concrete under my bare feet. But one thing I could feel was the continuous ripping sting of the black nine tailed whip every time it bashed its metal ends against my back making me feel more cold and numb on the inside mentally. The very last minute is when I could not take it no more. It hurt so bad that I had to hold back the screams that were whelming up inside. Every sting felt more than a cut out her in the cold; it felt like fire against skin and believe me i would know.

He gave one final crack before stopping and mumbling "You humans…"

Before he turned to go inside he walked up and smacked the side of my head with his hand, causing me to lose my balance and fall to the ground. Before I could even get up he took a hold of one of my feet and roughly dragged me inside of the Orphan House and slammed me into the grey wall.

My head was ringing. By the time it was clear I noticed more scrapes and blood on me but no Father Figure in sight. In my moment of dizziness he had silently walked off without any instructions for me. Slowly I picked myself up and used the wall to support myself as I began the slow trek back to the room I slept in. The halls were still there normal lighting, being only enough light to see where the next turn in the grey halls were as always.

When I staggered into the door way I stood there leaning against the wall. No one was in there; luck must be on my side today. Once again I slowly made my way from the door, taking a left turn at the second bed to head into the small bathroom. It was the same grey as everything else, no color at all except for the white towels and the cold black metal floor.

I shut the door to reveal the large mirror on the wall behind. It was the only mirror; in fact every time I saw myself in it I was always hypnotized and unable to believe it was me. That is exactly what happened here once again.

A quiet gasp escaped my lips when I had really focused on the sight of me. My short red cropped hair, only long enough to touch the tops of my ears, was naturally messy; but the bags under my eyes indicated I had not had good sleep in a while. Sleep was never good. My clothes were tattered baggy rags, the top that use to be white but was now a dirty grey that consisted of dirt and blood mixed together. It was almost too big for me, the neck at least showed one of my boney shoulders. My black pants were no longer long; over the years that I had worn them they had unraveled into shorts that were too short and beginning to get tight as well as full of holes. My legs and arms were scraped up from the dragging, but my knees were the worst since I landed on them when I was pushed into the cold outside cell. But that was not the worst of it. I turned around to look at my back the best I could. The shirt was torn and bloody from the whip and the wound under my shirt still stung and bled a bit.

At once my stomach growled, distracting me from my thoughts. I turned back around and lifted my shirt slightly to expose my stomach. Instead of a fat smooth full belly like the Father and Mother Figures, mine was bones and scars. My ribs were sticking out dangerously telling the world that I was underfed, as well as the old wounds that covered them like wires in a machine also told the world that I was no favorite. But no one cares. If they did, they would have brought me something to eat after my punishment. If they did they would have stopped the punishment in the first place. But no, they do not care just like the rest of this world.

Pulling my unwilling to leave eyes from the mirror I looked towards the shower before walking towards it.

"Water on" I monotonously spoke. The knobs slowly turned themselves thanks to the Smart Grid system and I found that water was come out of the shower head for once. Without bothering to take off the only clothing I had, I stepped into the shower. Normally every time I tried to take a shower the water that flowed through it was always shut off; to be able to take one today is extremely lucky. But my luck only runs so far ahead before it's too far to catch; the water that splashed down on me was chilling like the dead air outside. Even though it was cold, the water stung my back a little. To distract myself, I looked down at my feet to see dirt and blood run past my feet and into the drain in front of me. It was a long and bendy tail as it made its journey from one wall to the other wall. I did not bother to scrub my body; I would only get more dirt and blood on me later. But I did however run my short hair under the water and ran my hands through it to try and get it as clean as possible, maybe even a little brighter than its normal dull dirty red color.

After about 10 quick minuets of washing my hair and letting the water sting my back I spoke, "Water off, Dryer on."

A loud low blast of warm cool air hit me, and in minuets my clothing as well as my hair was damp but close the dry when it shut off. I step out of the shower, pausing briefly to look at my now cleaner looking hair and self, opening the grey metal door to the sleeping room. It still looked empty, but a low and barely audible whimper could be heard. Looking down towards the end of the room I saw in 10's spots was a person lying on the bed badly beaten. Although there was not whip marks, bruises could be seen through large holes in the shirt.

"Who's there" 10 asked in a whimper.

"09" I quietly stated. There was a pause before I spoke up, "Consider your hyper self lucky that the whip was not used on you today, I would imagine that even an unusable arm and a few throbbing bruises feel much better than the constant stings of the nine tailed whip. Nine tails for the 09…"

10 slowly turned to look at me with red crying eyes when I had trailed off. I watched 10 stare back at me before I made my way back to my sleeping area and lying down so my back was facing towards the normally hyper person. I could feel the stare of my so called comrade's eyes on my back. I'm sure the sight of the bleeding gashes on my back had 10's attention of how lucky the kid had gotten on his end of punishment. I hope it made the kid think for once.

In the hall outside the room I could hear a pack of people coming. Most likely it was time for sleep already. The day should have lasted longer but it did not. Between me doing morning dishes and spending time out in the cold I had lost track of time. Most likely they were sent to bed early for a change; it's happened before. Sent to be early and do nothing but sleep. At least stay in the room and pretend to sleep when you cannot.

I gazed at the door not blinking an eye when the stampede of people came in. of course 01 in the lead followed closely by 08 and then the rest with Dear, or better known as 05, last.

"Well well, two lazy humans siting on their beds" I heard 01 sneer with the low thuds of her, as well as the other's, feet walking in the direction of each of their beds.

"And that doesn't depict you" 08 asked not looking at her, continuing the walk towards the end of the room towards bed 8.

"Shut it 08!"

I remained peacefully laying on the bed enjoying being ignored for once. My eyes closed as my head lay on the hard flat pillow; the only thing that ran through my head at the moment was silence just like everyone else wanted me to think about. A hard shove from my left surprised me; causing me to fall off the bed.

"Night 09" 08 announced after the shove not giving me a break from the torment caused. I soundlessly climbed back into bed, this time covering myself up with the one thin blanket I had to shield myself from the sight of others. Lying on my side away form 08's watching gaze in bed, I forced myself to sleep just to escape the world I know around me. But even then my head was filled with images of what I knew and always will.

* * *

_**how was it Good, Bad, Ugly, or just utterly undiscribable?**_

_**It needs some work i know the title for this chapter was supose to represent her being starved of food and knowledge as well as represent on of the 9 ways to die in her world but i haven't got those ideas across well so thats one thing i need to change and another thing i haven't showed what Orphan House 9 looks very well like nor have i even mentioned the name in this half of the chapter so as you can see still have a lot of work to do on this chapter to make more understandable and better for the plans i have for it...any thoughts on this?**_

Till next time friends...

_**~LGR**_


End file.
